List of Gonougenai Beta Elements
Gonougenai was a best-selling market platforming game released in 1986. As a platformer made by the unheard of company DES, it had many bad graphical qualities and limitations. That didn't stop it from being a great game though. ---- *Female Rathians - Said to be the First female Rathians in Gonougenai history, it was in the Beta, but soon sorley removed from the games final version for graphic limitations, and not seen again for 13 years, in Gonougenai 2000, on the games first 3-D platformer on the DES 2000. There is a Female Rathian boss in the Castle of King Rathes right before the King himself, that strongly represents Elsa in a later game, but it is never revealed. *There is a beta element in the coding of the game that can be found. It is a female rathian no doubt, but it was never used in the game and that was said by the developers. Gonougenai: Special '''is a 2-D 8-bit Platformer game realeased for the DES and NES in 1987. About and Glitch trouble The game was realeased as an opposed "Sequel" to Gonougenai (Game). As Gonougenai was released in early 1986 following the prior release, Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels, which made Gonougenai get about as much sales as Super Mario Bros. or Pac-man. This is was meant to be a sequel in the Beta tests functioned in mid 1985. It used an 8-bit Microprocessor, which was scrapped by DES and later the SNES of Nintendo, and was used on later games. The Games 8-BitMP got scrapped soon, and just used a regular 8-Bit function, but since the game didnt change from the Beta to the final and just had sprites removed, alot of elements from the Beta (Scrapped Blocks and enemys and more) still had their coding in the backwalls and source of the game level, making many glitches and even hidden worlds left in the final game, until alot were removed in the 1997 release (A direct copy), which made staff have to take out many level sections and stuff just to remove simple glitches and bad things. If one hacked into the games source (Where you can change colors and even redesign levels), even though all video games before the SNES of Nintendo came out (which supported SLL coding, not LLS) used LLS coding (Even most arcade games). This game and Gonougenai supported LLS, which is no longer in use and hasnt been in 22 years and no newer gamer could begin to even touch the hack without blowing up the DES hardware or even electricuting the player. But due to many internet sold emulators and hack tools sold, you could hack the source of the whole game (Works on each Gonougenai game before Fire Mountain which don't support LSS, it supports SLL). You can see every element ever in the game, the files and the color palletes. You can techinically reboot the whole game, redesign and color, take out enemys (But they will still be invisible and able to kill due to the coding glitch only being able to be worked on by the game makers). But the dangers of doing this to any game, especcialy this one that isn't Protection supported like everyother one is, it can actually scratch the cartridge, and burn up the DES console, even going as far as to make older models start to smoke up and destroy the hardware, and that can electricute and kill the player if hard enough pressure on the console, It is suggested you don't do this at home. '''Glitches and left over Test/Beta material includes: An area in a castle of World 1-2 where in the Beta was a block to prevent enemys from coming that way, was removed in the final, but the coding was still there and at times made the player run and just run into an invisible object, which is the blocks solid coding left behind. An area in the final boss level "Castle of King Rathes", there was a Spike Slammer in the leading hallway to the boss room, it was removed in the final and replaced with Spiky Blocks, but the coding was left behind and at rare times, when ducking under the Spiky Blocks, you would still die from and invisible item, which is the Spike Slammers solid prime coding left behind. The Gonougenai Color pallete glitches. This is common in the game, Gonougenais normal pixel colors are Brown, Dark Brown, Black, and Silver (Sword, which is made onto his body in the 1st and 2nd games (and this)). A glitch makes Gonougenai mostly light or dark brown and a large part on his head black and no sword in his hand. Another is yellow with dark blue sword, and a redish blue and flashy pink and yellow or green sword. There is no real cause or fix for this glitch, it is just in the coding. Many more. Plot The Plot is the same as Gonougenai, it's just that the game is abit harder and difficult. King Rathes is terrorizing the many lands of Gougai, and Gonougenai adventures out to defeat him and save his family, along with many others. Gameplay The Gameplay is the same remaining (With the glitch acceptions). Though using the O Button (This was only in the Beta Version) you could take pictures of the screen and look at them in the screenshot section, which was new to everygame in the whole industry, though the game couldn't handle the graphics for it and it glitched and very many times, caused severe game freezes, and sometimes, even the whole game just shut down or the pixed graphics unsorted and flew all over the screen with a buzzing sound of the freeze. Characters Just like the main game, Gonougenai is the only playable character. *Gonougenai - A small but confident adventurer that wants to defeat King Rathes and save his family and the world! Enemys The enemys remain the same, with 2 new ones that are Only in this game, along with one Beta only element, that was still in a later release. * = Non-living. | ^ = Only in this game. *Rathian *Spikman *Bombman *Spike Slammer *Spiky Blocks *^Kutso - Ghosts of unknown things, they were in very few game levels, most are hidden, and were accused of copyright from the Boo's of Super Mario Bros. 3 (Which started process and being made a month prior and Boo's were there then), and since Nintendo was a much bigger company, it easily won over DES. Nothing is known about Kutso's at all cause they were only in this game, and most likely will never be seen again due to the restraint. Since they could still use the name, they used it for Gonougenai Racing's minor character, Kutso the'' Ghost Hunter'', which is a play on the once ghost Kutso. *Female Rathians - Said to be the First female Rathians in Gonougenai history, it was in the Beta, but soon sorley removed from the games final version for graphic limitations, and not seen again for 13 years, in Gonougenai 2000, on the games first 3-D platformer on the DES 2000. There is a Female Rathian boss in the Castle of King Rathes right before the King himself, that strongly represents Elsa in a later game, but it is never revealed. Gallery SMBS.png|A glitchy Gonougenai pallete and a rare Kutso and Rathian seen in this castle level. Category:Gonougenai Category:Video Games